It is a problem to protect workmen, farmers, and the like who must work in open exposed areas in hot climates from the effects of heat and sunlight. Such persons are subject to suffering heat prostration unless great care is taken to avoid prolonged exposure. A significant amount of time and productivity is lost due to necessity for rest stops and complete work stoppages during the late morning and afternoon hours in tropical and desert climates. Analogous problems are also encountered by various military forces throughout the world. The present invention is intended to solve these persistent problems in a surprising simple and inexpensive manner, and it is to be expected that my invention will be rapidly adopted, particularly in the tropical and desert areas of the world.